


Passing the Torch

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [80]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know she'll miss me, but she can't live in my shadow forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 June 2016  
> Word Count: 164  
> Prompt: Final thoughts.  
> Summary: I know she'll miss me, but she can't live in my shadow forever.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene internal monologue for Kelly during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this is basically another angle at Kelly's last thoughts before she dies. Or maybe her purgatory thoughts. Take it as you will. The Pink song mentioned is "Ave Mary A", from the _Funhouse_ album. It's a favorite song of mine, and the words just appeared on the screen, so I went with them, and the rest of the story just kind of flowed from there.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There's this Pink song that talks about how the darkest hour comes before the dawn, or something like that. Simone liked it when it came out; she probably listened to it like a billion times. If you ask her, she'll totally deny it, too. She's always been like that when she likes something that's blatantly mainstream. She always wants to be seen as above the norm, as more individualistic than that. She tries too hard to be like me. It's flattering and annoying by turns, as is only right for an older sister.

But now, there's no further chance for her to follow exactly in my footsteps. She has to break out on her own and blaze a trail that keeps the Baptiste name in the news, as it were. She's every bit as talented as she needs to be. I know she'll miss me, but she can't live in my shadow forever.

You can do it, Simmy. Do it for your big sister.


End file.
